nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Beginner's Cleric - Ro(2),F(2),Clr(16),SL(10)
Build Creator: [[User:JeminiZero|'JeminiZero']] Why these domains? I can understand why Time is a good domain (haste and premonition are quite useful for a mellee cleric), but why have you chosen Plant as second domain? Wouldn't be Strength (domain) be a better choice to improve the AB and damage? TheHappyEater 20:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :It was for the Barkskin. Specifically, in a party without the Druid/Spirit Shaman, you can cast Barkskin to boost your entire Party's Natural AC. The primary benfit of going with Strength is for Divine Power at a lower level spell slot (this build does not have the Charisma to make Divine Strength worthwhile). Unfortunately, Divine Power cannot be persisted, negating one of the major benefits of having it at a level 3 slot. But you are right, Strength Domain is a possible alternative for parties which did bring the Druid/Spirit Shaman along. :JeminiZero 00:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think that earth (for Thoughness, Stone Skin and Energy Imunity aren't too bad either) and Luck (Luck of Heroes is good, I know that you already have it, but at first level you can take Spellcasting Prodigy instead). Barkskin isn't that good. Almost all other casters can boost the natural AC for you, spiderskin form arcane casters, and barkskin from Rangers and Druids. :::I would also delay the fighter levels until you have taken all the Stormlord levels, because then you could take Practised Spellcaster and minor the loss. Bard over Rogue? I also think that Bard is better then Rogue. This is because with Bard you get +1 AB and +1 dmg, and with the secound level you can give +2 skill instead if you want to. The +2 skill is extra good in MotB so that you can help kejni with traps and locks. The sneak attack wont be used very often, because your are a front figher, and because many creatures are immune to it. Evasion can't be used as long as you wear a medium or heavy armor, and this build is going to do that. The only real loss is -10 skills, but I have never found boosting lore, aprise or spot to such a low extent. The hiders will still hide, you still need someone else to lore for you and so on. Btw, you get +2 lore from Bard. You also get some spells from bard, as long as you boost your charisma. Joyful noice is good. frozen4 00:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :That's not true about Evasion. Evasion is useful in all armor types, whether it's supposed to be or not. It's been proven that the Evasion feat works in heavy armor (unless that has very recently been altered in a patch - last I checked was about a month ago). ::Bard was not used as it had alignment requirements. Keep in mind this build is meant to be usable for any sort of campaign/alignment a new player could want. And joyful noise while admittedly useful, is more geared towards PvP as silence hardly comes up in the OC/MoTB campaigns. ::JeminiZero 07:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Class Order? When are you supposed to take the ranks in fighter and the second rogue level? After all the cleric levels or somewhere in between them, or does it matter? Also, the manual has a chart that seems to indicate you don't get ninth level cleric spells till cleric lvl 17. With only 16 cleric levels does this build get ninth tier spells? Sorry if these questions sound a bit newbish, but I am just starting to get into this game and since my character is following this build I figured it would be better to ask now instead of screwing myself over later. 22:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ARHicks00 First, it's not a Beginner's Cleric because you involve several levels of other classes. When you say, Beginner's Cleric I envision a pure cleric build. It's an okay build, overall. Two, yes, Evasion works in any armor with no restriction. well, build is quite nice... I think, but i'm not really sure if for beginners xD basically any build with XP penalty is irritating for ppl who start playing, keep that in mind:P You should add it in cons. All in all nice work man. 07:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC)mike